Opposites attract
by spookybits
Summary: Satya is called to to restore order to the world. She is forced to work with a fellow by the name of junkrat she isn t to excited about it but she will have to deal with the new partnership but she begins to grow more of junkrat and isn t to happy about her not so professional relationship
1. Chapter 1

WRITERSNOTE:hey every one it's the gemplug her with a new story I know you guys are waiting on the next chapter of my other story Butim still coming up with ideas of the next chapter of that. I've been playing a lot of overwatch and find my favorite characters are junkrat and symmetra so I'm putting together a little story for you all if you I enjoy it I will continue it if you like it hope you enjoy

"Satya!" Tracer yelled running up to symmerta teleporting to move as fast as she can.

"LENA!, how are are you doing" symmerta asked smiling at the fact that she gets to see her best friend.

"Never been better love!, glad Winston decided to call you"tracer said leaning on symmetra dresser

"I would never turn down a chance to restore order"symmetra say with her left Good arm wrapped across herself and her shinee white prosthetic arm in a L shaped. she would do this thing with her hand rubbing her fingers together creating a blue spark 2 inches above her finger tips it was her way of thinking or when she got nervous.

"Let's go meet the rest of the team we have newbies ... well Winston pick up a couple of blooks off the the streets he says they are a bit ...troubled" tracer said walking next to her to the mess hall"

Satya raised her brow at tracer she knew that there was a reason she was telling her about the newbies,she couldnt figure out why though. They make it to mess hall and after greeting her old friends satya couldn't help noticing a big giant man or animal wearing goggel at an table full of foods and drinks you couldn't really tell what he look but was a mess. She couldn't bare to look his way of eating. nothing he did was orderly it made her cringe. His eyes locked with hers and she quickly turned away

Bad was an understatement,she thought to herself.  
Winston pulled her to the side and talked to her

"look Symmerta I know you don't like sharing but your workspace will be shared with the newbies since your space is the largest" he said

Satya didn't liked that she had to share she glared at him and frowned "I suppose I can show them the way"satya said but on the inside she knew she wasn't gonna like it.

Satya went back to her seat in the mess hall and tracer brought her some of her famous chowder."Thank you"  
She said placing the napkin in her lap. she dipped her spoon in her soup and she puts her spoon to her lips and gently blows on the steaming soup. She Then savers the warm spoon of chowder. Satya look up at the giant a cross the hall only to see him looking back at her. She quickly looks back down and goes back to eating her food.

"Oi. roadie saved me a seat?!"junkrat said hobbling to the table. He was wearing a torn off white tank top with oil and charcoal smugeds all over him he had black torn off jeans made into shorts and he was overall a dirty looking man. satya did not like it one bit he was literally missing an arm and a leg she looked and seen a peg prosthetic and a dirty scrapped arm prosthetic from what she can see, it was dirty and grubby just like the rest of him. His hair was blonde with toasted tips as if he just blew him self up.

Satya couldn't help but stare at the two she didn't know what it was but she couldn't turn away especially the toasty one she thought he was the most odd outta the two it's something about his lunatic look. He was skinny but lean and muscular and his weirdly shaped head,she can only discribe as an peanut shape. his eyes the color of the sun and his blond hair with a heavy widows peak. "im mean he really cant be anything Good for us." She couldnt help but realize she felt tired she grabbed her tray and thanked tracer for her food. she slowly walked to the door and off the corner of her eye she noticed the peg leg man leaning against the wall smirking showing of his gold tooth. "Was he following me..." he quickly opened the door and took a big sigh of relief. she walks to her room door which she opened and toom off her jeans and climes into her queen size bed she missed it so much. She can hear the clanking of junkrat pegged leg as he was talking to it friend roadhog.

"Oi roadie would do you think that girl was!?"

*Roadhog shrugged*

"She was a royal snob,don't you think"

*Roadhog shrugs*

"Oi but she was quite the looker aye" junkrat said as he made a crazy chuckle.

Roadhog didn't say much but he laugh and said to his buddy junkrat,

"Way outta your league"

Satya couldn't help but giggle because she knew it was true. He didn't have a chance in hell with her she knew how high maitnace she was she grabbed her blanket and cuddles her pillow satya couldn't sleep but she enjoyed resting her insomnia was one of the reasons she would consider her self high maitnace but according to everyone else satya status was just to much to deal with.

Satya woke up after 5 mins of resting it was 5 am she got up and grabbed some knee high shorts and a tank top. her shower was connected to another room so she would politely knock on the door but no one would answer she she walked in and turned on the shower. She peeled off all her close and stood under the steamy water for a while her shower time was her time to think,but all she could think about was the god for sakin pale man in the mess hall he was so dirty looking, all she wanted to do was wash him but the worst part was she wanted to wash with him. She didnt even know his name yet she couldnt stop thinking about him. all of a sudden she snapped outta her daydream from a rough staticy Australian voice singing the sex pistols anarchy in the u.k. she then got scared and yelled "someones in here!"

"Oi love i just had to go'r wont look, promise."Jamison said in the most smugged cocky voice.

Satya turned off the water and waited for the rude man to leave the bothroom but it was like he was staying in there on purpose it was almost like he enjoyed making her uncomfortable.

"So'r your name is sayta righ?"

She stayed quiet trying her best to cover her self in case this psycho decides to open the shower.  
"Oi well they call me junkrat but you can call me Jamison yeh"

Satya sighed and said "can you please just leave so i can get dress"

"Oi you know'r thats no'r way to talk to your work buddy now is it"

Satya messaged her temple with her left hand and huffed  
"we can properly introduce our selfs at the workshop later now can you please"

"Or'k or'k deal, see ya around beautiful"junkrat finally left the bathroom and you can hear his clinking fade in the distance along with the sound of the rest of his song singing fading as well.

In relief she quickly drys her self off and put on her prosthetic and wraps her wet silk dark hair in the towl and wraps another around her to cover incase she has another unexpectet visit from Jamison. she dresses and puts on some black framed glasses and went to the mess hall for some coffee and toast which she would bring back into the workshop to get started on some projects she never finished. She was met by a huge mess in her work space. Scrap metal laid on the floor every where wires and a red like cherry bomb clusters every where. Jamison had jst walked in behind her with more stuff in his arms satya dropped her coffee jamison looked down .. at what she dropped ..."uhhhr yoi dropped somthing" he put his stuff down and smiled "oi its me jamison the bathroom guyr "

How could she for get? he was still dirty with oil and coal smuges every where. He reaked of gunpowder and dirt. Satya didnt know what to say or do she was fuelled with rage she couldnt express. She felt like she wanted to kill this man but what would that make her. "Junkrat is a well giving name." she said grinding her teeth holding in her fire fueled anger she didnt want to unleesh mainly because of roadhog standing next to him. She turned around and walked into a clean corner and stood there for for about 5 mins amost giving herself a time out.

"Was it something i said"Jamison says and hes looking at roadhog.

Road hog shrugged and in what little words he said"good luck" and walked out bearly fitting through the door.

"Oi some wing man you are" Jamison yelled.

He looked back at satya as she glared in his direction with a frown.

"what i do?"

"What disorganization is this youve took all of my space !"  
Satya said with a stern face and softed yelling.

"Your space? If i recall the big monkey guyr said we're sharing." He said in a smug voice.

"This is not sharing!"she shouted. "You've completely messed up my order! "

"Messred up? This is my order"! Jamison says looking at her with a slight brow lifted.

Satya didnt know why she kept arguing with this man it was almost like she enjoyed it just as much as he did she feels hot and flush it was almost like a drug being around him let alone hearing his crazy banters and arguments she huffed and took a deep breath.

"Please just you take one half ill take the other"

"Sounds like a deal love" Jamison said

-The next week-


	2. Chapter 2

A week or two after, the mess still was there and satya had asked multiple times for it to be clean she had contently planed to clean it but it never got done. it was night time by now she Sayta cant sleep... as usual so...she got up and rome around the work complex and went into the work shop to at least clean what she wanted to do for a while. she can see across the room junkrat and road hog fighting over some thing.. she ezzed droped on their convo hiding behind some big boxes.

"Oi mate i see you sitting around whyr dont you help me clean this mess!?" He says standing up straight poking roadhogs stomach trying to insert is dominance on a already big animal. satya never realized how big his was with him always slouching.

"Didnt you say it was ...Your organization"he said in his deep raspy voice looking at junkrats finger.

"Oi mate fucking help the lady wants it clean we got it good here a place to stay food to eat and we are getting paid to blow shit up and a lovely lady to look at" junkrat says poking him at every word he said.

Road hog got up and grabbed junkrat by the head ..."hmmph don't poke me... and you need a bath"

"Bath? Ive been working on this smell for ages"

"Do you really think that symmetra woman you like would have a clean room and a dirty boy"road hog said still holding him by his head.

"Oi ain't no boy... now uh can you please help me with this mess"

Road hog dropped him but junkrat being the clumsy guy he is slipped on one of his cherrybomb shells it rolled right to satya...she panicked and rolled it back to them.

"Oi mate whos back there" junkrat said pulling out a switch blade

satya stayed quiet road hog could smell satya from a mile away meaning he knew she was there the hole time ... but covered for her by saying ...

"maybe it was just a rat ..."

"Oi maybe ..."

Roadhog watched the corner as satya moved away and backed outta the door.

Satya ran to her room and when the door closed behind her she huffed in relief. Why did road hog cover for her why did she even want to eez drop on them why is she so hung up on junkrat was it his rash ways or is smooth way of words. Why cant she stop thinking about him this was not like her not at all. what was happening she was actually turned on by how crazy this was making her the fact that he was going outta his way to please her wishes. did he really think she was beautiful its only been a a week but it feels like months why did he make her feel this way. She couldnt help but notice her hand sliding down her panties as she thought about him.

"What is wrong with you, snap outta it!" She thought. "This is not like you."  
She quickly went into bed and listened to some soothing music. She was too tense she couldnt stop thinking no matter how hard she tried her hands caressing around her body she can feel her self geting closer to her area ... its not like she hasnt played with her self before but not thinking about a crazy sexy lunatic man! Maybe this would help stop this feeling she thought. she was biting her lip hard but it didnt matter. she slides her hand down her panties and began to feel her self she was already wet. her breast just about a C or D she slipped one of her breast out her bra and began. to rub on her nipple and her clit she close her eyes and imagined Jamison, his skinny but lean body, his skin touching hers feeling how deep he was with every finger getting deeper into felt her self geting closer she was panting she could feel her self getting hotter she was getting closer to cuming. One finger to two suck on the others and started to rub and enter herself. in and out the faster she went the hotter and wetter she got her moans grew more agressive the name Jamison slipped out she didnt notice she begain to shake and quiver. breathing heavier her moans longer she came she realized she didnt just like junkrat she longed for him,she lust for him ,but she couldnt be in love With a man she just met. She felt so dirty she hated this feeling. she got up and went into the bathroom she didnt notice what time it was.

[3:35 am]  
"Shit"  
she took a quick shower and was met with a knock on the door

"oi nor one in here"

"Shit It was him" she thought. she wrapped up and yelled "yes just let me grab my stuff" satya put her arm back on and yelled

"Ok its safe"she said as she was peaking through the door. It was a shirtless jamison she couldnt help but bite her lip.

"Oi can you help me i cant ...i need help with this" He said sounding defeated. "Your jus gonna stand there aint you gonna help"

she snapped outta her day dream and said "yea give me a second" she put on some short shorts and a thin strap tank. She walked in to an barely covered junkrat the towl bearly hanging off on to his body. She helped him in the tub.

"How do you do this...do you always have help?"she ask

"Oi well i usally have bars and stuff but i just hate asking for help it makes me feel like im needy."

"Junkrat... its ok to ask for help,i know what your going through the other day my arm was being repaired and i was trying to give my self a ponytail and phara saw me just ... strugging and she helpped "

"Ir told you its jamison and you get used to it. Oi just havent done this is a while"he said taking off his leg.

"Well i think your good here" satya said hesitant to leave she didnt wanna leave him she wanted to strangly watch she couldnt help her self.

"Oi thanks,...you should go dont want you to see my man hood". He said chuckling.

"Oh ...yea" satya said backing outta the bathroom she couldnt believe he made a joke like that. Well she could seeing as though he was who he is she could a little. why was he trying so hard to make her happy. what was he trying to do. what was his plans she just had a bad feeling about him being around him.l maybe it was just her insecurities kicking in maybe she just wanted him to like her. She was exausted from her late night fun, but they had to get ready around 6:30 for a mission she put on her gold lined dress and slipped on her boots and visor she left her room and walked to the mess hall it was about 5:30 she saw road hog looking at her she grabed some coffee and walked towards him.

"Hey ...i just wanna say thanks for not you know..."satya said looking down at her feet.

Rodhog huffed, it was like he didnt wanna talk much around the others

"Well ok ill just go then... ill be in the work shop if you need me."satya said hesiten

She took a step and before she can take another she was stopped by a big arm ...  
Road hog looked at her and said ...  
"Not... yet"

Mercy turned around

"You actually got him to speak"she said looking at satya.

Satya looked at mercy and shrugged

"Well maybe you all should work together ill take your place with phara." She said scribbling in her list.

"What... that is not fair?! Phara and i work together EVERY TIME." She said in an stern voice.

"Look, you guys work together anyway this should be good for you lets say its team building"angela suggested

"But..." satya sighed

"But... we will work as a team,how can this happen when some people dont like otheres." Angela nudged

Satay nodded, sat down while angelal walked away and roadhog continue to eat his food

"why cant i go to the shop.."satya said

Road hog looked at her and huffed  
"You seen it ... junkie says its not ready"

"What is it with him ..."satya says

Road hog huffed again "the kid likes you...the most ive seen him try for any girl." Road hog looked at her."thats my bestfriend ...we have been together for years partners in crime a...and every girl hes been with ...ive never seen him actually try... loosen up on him ..."

satya sighed ...she WAS being hard on him and he was really giving his all.

Satya finished up her coffee and sat with roaad hog for a bit she got along with him very well she was more proper than she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

"WRITTERS NOTE: hey gemplug here sorry a new chaper took so long im really trying to balence life and writting this is just an hobbie i tend to every other year or month so i decided to update hope you enjoyed this as much as i did more on the way soon... ps.. i fixed so errors in chp. One and Two it may or maynot be noticable.

Mako look so nervous ...i was nervous more than him. We hadnt worked together beyond the workshop an it was mostly me asking him to control his friend... this worried her but she liked mako and knew he would get the job done was no way in hell she was gettin anything done around jamison he would just make her lose site of the mission. Although it was a bad idea leaving him with mccree something was bond to break. Mako was having trouble relaxing which snapped her outta her thinking state.

"Mako its ok" satya said as she held out her hand offering to hold his. Which mako took in and started to calm down. Once the landed mako gave her a big hug and kissed the groumd he did this everytime they worked together in any other mission. They where on there way to the waypoint. Roadhog was like her bodygaurd making sure nothing touched or hurt her but, boy he was a big baby. When ever he got the smallest cut he would come running to satya to use her hard light to patch him up. But satya thought to her self that he just did it to give her something to do on missions like this one she never really had anything to do but she made her self busy until she was told other tried small talk to pass time

"So...how did you and jamison meet." Satya said looking at her work

"Well...it was more like...he paid me...they after the one job it was like i couldnt get away from the junker...i thought might as well stick around him...been getting into it ever since with that man." Mako huffed and plopped down next to where satya was working like he was a pet or something.

" where are you from any way..."satya asked with curiousty her voice.

Mako didnt say anything he stayed silent but all you could hear is his breathing

"Guess your done talking for the day" satya kept working on her device making blue sparks.

"Symmtra report" an staticy voice

"Symmtra report!" The voice said it was ana

"This is Symmtra speaking"

"We need a way outta her fast are you at the safe spot " an asked as the where guns going off in the back.

" yes a teliporter will be open now "satya said as she straightin up and took a deep breath it was harder to open a teleporter the way they wanted her too but not impossible. She managed to take breath aand open on she walked through to see an hurt banged up jack and ana barely holding him satya managed to make some turrents so no one will destroy what she created she helped jack through the port and asked mako to set him on the table

"I can see if i can bind his wound but not sure how long i can do it" saty said.

"We have wait for mercy" ana said

" i can manage till then stay safe out there roadhog please go in place of 76"

Road hog knodded and went to help about two hours later they all came through the teleporter it disappered. symmtra kept jack safe his bleeding started to stop mercy took over and satya sighed in relife as she started to patch him up.

They went back into the ship satya was tired from the day they Had. mako was sleeping in the chair but popped up everytime the ship shooked but he was ok through out the ride. Satya closed her eyes for a few seconds before they landed back at base. Satya yawned and poked at mako to wake him up he was a light sleeper. They part ways and satya walks to her room changing into something more comfy to wear. When she got it on she heard a knock on the door. She walked to the door and opened it but there was no one there. She looked down and seen a note.

"Meet me in the shop"

Satya looked around for the person who left the note but couldn't find them anywhere she went back to grab her jacket walking down the hall to the work shop she swopped her card and the door opened there was a clean Jamison and work room.


	4. Chapter 4

Satya just sat there...you can almost hear a pen drop. In fact, you could if it wasn't neatly placed in a cup .The only thing you could hear was the sound Jamisons husky nervous Australian voice .The silents felt like it lasted for hours but it could only be 5 mom l minu

"Uhhr..." Jamison shuffled in place nervously

" Jamison what is the meaning of this..." Satya asked curiously

" I thought maybe i'r reckon i'r made a bad impression and Ir thought we could give it another go"

His voice softened his face flushed. Normally Jamison had a smug and cocky personality in what satya knew but it was like she was a switch to turn him into this shy kid.

"Jamison...I dont know what to say" satya looked at all the work he did fixing an off center cup .

"I know I can be a real...dick ...but I'r wanna make it up to you satya..."

"So you clean the workshop and your self just for me ..." Satya looked at him shaking and sweating as she stepped closer into the workshops.

"Well...ya'r" Jamison said looking down

Satya blushed a dark red looking around he put everything back to they way she had it and his stuff was sitting neatly in a corner she walked around in awe as she sat down at her chair.

"What is your reasoning for doing this if I may ask"

satya ask know the real reason because of mako satya knew that he was a nice guy sure he was smug and cocky 75% of the time but he was a sweetheart at his best he would always ask if Satya need help an he would pull out her chair when the sat at the round table in the mess hall...open doors or her and help her feel better when she was sad or feel like she couldn't handle things. A whole two weeks of his smug chivalry which confused her a bit.

"I reckon I'd told you already I liked yea,I want to talk to yea about well startin somethin nice."

Satya blushed more "well Jamison I like- she way cut off by Jamison.

'i'r get it you dont like me but can't you just give me a chance "

Satya sighed " let me finish..., I like you Jamison ..I always thought you where...cute in a your own unique way and I would love to get to know you but this isn't anything we should be thinking about at work.

"I reckon haven't seen that in the books...sooo?"

"So if I have someone around me who happens to be my partne..r how will I get anything done?"satya huffed

"I'r wont bother you during work honest" Jamison pleaded..."just give me a shot I'r promise you won't regret it"

After what seem like hours Jamison finally got her to say yes and his smile touch's both his ears as satya agreed to at least " ** _talk_** " for a couple more weeks before anything got to serious.

 ** _Two More Weeks Later_**

* * *

"So You where saying I was bad news before you'r met me"

Satya giggle and blushed " I guess I was wrong about you "

"Well I am a bit or trouble when you ...think about it"

Jamison smirked and leaned in closure to satya trying to sneak in a kiss which almost happened multiple times between the two but satya wouldnt allow him to kiss her as much as she wanted too. satya blushed and giggles letting him in close but pulling back.

"Jamison" she said in a breathy whisper. Jamison quickly pulled back

"S-sorry i'r got carried away"

Satya looked at him with wanting eyes but refused to give in but in the back of her head she knew,all she wanted to do is kiss him more than anything ...she sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder as the continued their conversation.

"You sure do know how to make a guy work hard" Jamison mumbled

"We'll hard work pays off in the long run doesn't it" satya replayed

"Will it in my'r case" Jamison asked

"mm mm probably not"

"Propaply means maybe?"

"..."

* * *

 _ **A month Later**_

" oh come on love you have to go on this date" Lena said painting her nails

"this is a place of work not tinder " satya said looking down at the bag of polish Lena had.

" you and Jamison already have a thing going ...why not" Lena said

"It was a one time thing ...it didnt help I was under the influence" satya said rolling her eyes. She didn't drink much but a mixed drink made by no one other than lenawas a bit to strong which ended up in her having an heavy make out season with Jamison. The liquor made her honest...a bit to honest.

" because ..."

"Ha you have no reason so I'm gonna help pick you out a dress"Lena smiled as satya sighed smiling a bit because she really Wants to go and her best friend made her, besides she wasn't wrong about satya having a thing for Jamison no matter how hard she tried to make her self believe she couldn't get away from the fact that she liked Jamison more than the a friend and the time they spent together made her just as happy as him .

"I suppose. your right ...I guess I can give him one date and see where it leads"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey all GEMPLUG Here new chapter and another one on they way behind this one hope yall enjoy...next chater will be gooood... anyway gem plug out**_

 _ **Jamisons POV**_

Jamison waited for what seemed like hours. He looked pretty damn dapper. He had on a blue suit with a black tie and a white shirt. His suit was fitted so you can see his nice slim but muscular body. He had on a actual prosthetic instead of the peg leg he always had on. He also cleaned and shined his arm prosthetic just so it could match his clean look. He shaved and slicked his hair back and over all looked like a brand new man. He looked down at his watch every 5 seconds getting nervous every time he did."Oi where is she anyways" he crossed his arms the arrangement of flowers in one hand leaning against the wall. He could hear her making noise of the other side of the door. " come on satya" in her defense he was 15 minutes early. The door started to open as he hopped up and stood straight his eyes widen—

* * *

 _ **Satyas POV**_

Satya was stuck between a black and blue dress, _"black or blue..."_ she thought. the black dress stopped just above the knee if not a inch higher the fabric was comfortable enough for Satya to wear long period of time. the blue dress was long and was long like a sun dress the fabric was the same as the black and flowed like a sun dress as well. Satyas eyes shifted back and forth from both dresses, _"Black"_ she thought as she grab the dress and towel along with her scrubby. she knocked on the door just to make sure there was no one there. after not hearing anyone she walked in and turned the water on and got in she washed her body making sure she got all of her self clean once she was done with her body she got some shampoo and conditioner and wet she hair and washed and conditioned it. The two products reminded Jamison of the raspberry lemon tea he drank all the time. it made her smirk thinking about how he would enjoy her scent. she got out, dried off, and sat down to moisturize herself she found that coconut oil work best as other products where not as effective. Once she was done with that she looked down at her clock,[6:45] Jamison was suppose to pick her up at [8:00] but she could her him mumble and pace outside her door. she blow dried her hair which took about 25 mins. she looked back down at her phone,[7:10] _"enough time for some make-up" S_ atya thought. She grabbed her eye liner and made some cat eye wings along her eye lids which took her 15 mins to make sure everything was just right. Satya looked at the time again,[7:25]. with time to spare she slipped on her dress and when to grab her high heels and an extra pair of flats just in case her feet started to hurt. she looked in the mirror and pulled her dress down a bit fixing her hair and grabbed her bag and phone and opened the door—

* * *

"Christ y-you look..."Jamison fumbled over his words

"Jamison i think you are a bit early" Satya said teasing Jamisons nervousness.

"beautiful..." jamison said in a daze mesmerized by Satya.

Satya blushed smiling a bit" you look handsome your self " Satya said looking down at her feet trying to hide the fact that she had been biting her lip.

"well shall we uhrm...get go'rn" jamison held is arm out still holding the flowers in the others.

satya giggled "maybe we should put those in a vase before we get going" she grabbed the flowers and opened her room door setting them in a empty vase next to her walked back out and wrapped her arm around Jamisons and locked them together as he lead them to the front door and out to his nice car.

"im not riding in a stolen car am i" she asked looking at him with worried eyes.

"...no'r Jesse let me borrow his car for the night" he said smirking awkwardly

"s-sorry my apologies Jamison i-i didn't mean it that way" Satyas voice cracked as she shifted her eyes

"S'fine love, i reckon we'r better get going now " jamison said pulling open her door for her to step in. once she did she shut it and he walked into the other side and got in as well.

satya put on her seat belt and crossed her legs placing her hands in her lap over top her bag. Jamison made she he did everything before starting the car. check his mirrors, fixed the rear view mirror and adjusted the seat then they drove off. it felt like an hour satya was getting antsy."Jamison where are you taking me"she looked at him."s'alright we'r almost there". they drove for about 10 mor minutes before they got to a restaurant called **_"BLUCID"_** Jamison got out and opened her door helping her out of the low sitting car. satya blushed walking next to the junker arms locked togther. he opened the door and slow melodic music was playing. Jamison walked up to the man in the front." hey urhm tell David Jamies here" he tried to whisper. a big fat man walked out "Ahhhm YES COME i have something special for the two of you yes?" the man escorted them to a round booth. "s'places nice isn't it" Jamison ask satya. "its...not what i expected...you really out did your self Jamison" satya smiled and crossed her legs looking at the menu. david came back with a bottle of wine " s'on the house " he poured a glass for satya and Jamison. Jamison held the glass and tilted up "cheers" satya smiled and did the same "cheers..." the both took a sip.

" so i assume you come here often" satya said sipping her wine again

" s-sure you'r can say that...and it helps the owner owes me a few favors " he smiles and leaned back taking off his had an short sleeve button down shirt on and a black tie that fit him well. satya couldnt help but gawk and the junker he cleaned up pretty well.

"so'r see anything you like" he asked already knowing what he wanted

"hmmm well i think maybe ill have the chef chicken salad" she said with a intense eye on the menu making sure she new not to get anything to expensive.

" you sure i reckon im paying for this you can order and thing you like" jamison said with his brow raised

"and i would like just that " Satya closed the menu and crossed her legs looking at him.

jamison hooked his finger on the collar of his shirt.

"Jamison why exactly am i her with you" Satya raised her brow already knowing the answer to her question.

" well i'r actually wanna get to know you...aint this what people do when why wanna get to know someone" he said scratching his head.

" you know... you could have just came and talked to me" Satya smiled and giggled

"well that wouldnt be exciting now would it ?" Jamison held in a chuckle as David walk to the.

" so what would it be " David said looking at the two

"just give me the special right mate." Jamison looked and him as if he was speaking in code with the man.

"no problem Jamie " David looked to Satya " and for you?

" Just a chef chicken salad dressing on the side" Satya smiled handing him the neat menus she stacked together herself while she and Jamison talked.

"of course it will be just about 30 minutes" david walked in the back

"so'r Satya tell me about your self" he asked

"besides what you already know..." Satya said smirking

"well...yea'r" he said looking puzzled a bit

"i told you everything Jamison, my Vishkar days and childhood where not eventful."

"well whats your favorite color?" Jamison asked trying to reply quickly.

" believe it or not its blue and purple" Satya smiled giggling a bit.

"no way... i love blue! or'k now you ask me something" Jamison looked excited

"ok...what do you love most about working for overwatch" satya leaned forward smiling

Jamison paused for a second."well... i'r aint never really had a job that paid me to blow stuff up and give me a place to stay...and i get to see you'r everyday" Satya paused for a caught each others gaze she couldn't believe he just said that ...did he really enjoy her even when she didnt give him a time and day. David came out with the food " here you two go chef salad for the lady and the special for the sir...enjoy you two" Satya smiled and looked at her food"this looks good" they both started to 30 minutes later they where both finished

"boy irm stuffed" Jamison said sitting back

" i enjoyed this Jamison...you have out done yourself"satya said with her legs crossed.

 _[LIVE BAND STARTS PLAYING]_

"care to dance" he said stepping out the booth holding his hand out.

"I can assure you that i am not a dancer " Satya shook her head insisting she couldn't dance. Jamison pulled her to the dance floor she stood there awkwardly and shyly rubbing her arm."come on sheila" Jamison said pulling her closer as they swayed slowly Satya blushed holding tight. they where closer than they have ever been. Jamison felt warm it made her skin tingle and gave her the feeling that she was safe. when the song was done Jamison ended it with a slight dip. Satyas eyes met his gaze "nothing...to it" he leaned in closer to her hesitating a bit Satya cheeks grew warm as she bit the inside of her lip. he got closer again this time landing the kiss. it was like fireworks went off he pulled back and the two stood there. "w-well i think maybe... its time for the last surprise"jamison said in his thick deep Aussie accent."i have one last place i wanted to take ya" he smiled and held her hand pulling her back to the booth she grabbed her stuff as jamison pulled out a card and paid with a huge discount which turned a 60 dollar meal into just 25. he grabbed is blue blazer and held her hand "shall we go'r" he said pulling her out the door slightly.

"Jamison why are you in a rush?" Satya asked

"come on you'll see" Jamison smiled pulling her to the car popping the trunk.

"jamison ..." she said a bit worried

"Satya..." he replied "just stop worrying its gonna be fun"

Satya sighed and got in the car he closed the trunk and got back in the driver seat. they drove off for what seemed like another hour it was just about [10:00] it felt like a while before Satya could see colorful lights"a...carnival !" Satya smiled looking at Jamison. "well i'r know you always talk about how you never really got to do stuff like this as a kid so'r" Jamison smiled and opened his door and walked around and opened her door. "you actually listened..." sataya said blushing "yea'r well"jamison smile and satya was holding his hand walking to the admissions booth. the too got tickets for games and rides. jamison tried to pay but satya was too excited and bought them instead.

* * *

"oi so'r what are we gonna do first" Jamison said looking around

satyas eyes lit up looking around "perhaps we can play that game she pointed to a ring toss where an omnic was standing taking in peoples sticks

"i'r dont know about this ..that robo guy'r could have rigged this" he said shaking his head

" lighten up jami" satya said trying to soften him up with a cute name.

"oi alright" satya smiled and pulled him over to the game handing the omnic 4 tickets for 6 rings and jamison gave him his 4 with hesitation. he threw 4 and missed 4 "oi this game is rigged!" he said as satya giggled "please jamison take your time "she said giggling at the now focused jamison. with his tongue sticking out jamison threw his last 2 rings the last one bouncing on the gold bottle and fell "oi fucking rigged!"satya threw her first ring and it hit the gold bottle "WE HAVE A WINNER THIS YOUNG LADY IN THE BLACK DRESS" satya smiled and hopped up and down and jamison jaw dropped and he handed her the giant panda bear that was almost bigger than her.

"how'r in the world did you'r" he was looking at her

" simple geometry " satya smiled and gave away the rest of her rings as you can only win once the two walked around for a bit before jamison seen the snack place " ooooo hold up i'r want some snacks " jamison walked up to the vender and got two cotton candies three candy apples and 3 chocolate apples he handed the lady cash this time and walked over to satya with a big plastic bag of junk.

"oi where too next" he said to her stuffing his face with cotton candy

"jamison was all this sugar necessary " she said looking at the big bag

" oi its not all for me i got you some too and roadie" jamison smiles and handed her a bag of the fluffy sugar. they walked around and as played more games. satya won most of them and gave most of the prizes to the kids playing next to them. as the got to the car satya blushing looking at jamison carry all of the prizes for satya with out asking gave her his blazer and attempt to open the car door for her he was trying so damn hard for her. it just made him more attractive.


	6. Chapter 6

**_"HEY ALL GEMPLUG HERE WITH ANOTHER CHPT. OF THIS STORY!THIS CHPT. WILL HAVE SMUT AND RATED M CONTENT OF THE SORT SO PLEASE SKIP IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT. ALSO THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT AND PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS AND COMMENTS ON WHAT CAN IMPROVE OR IDEAS_**

"Jami...its ok i can open my own door...after all you've done, i think you are... the sweetest person i know."jamison blushed looking at her as satya opened the door and got in then he handed her the small stuff bear and some type of toy in a box and put the large bear in the back seat and got in the car." thank you jamison...for everything" satya kissed him jamison stuck in a time loop paused with his eyes closed satya couldnt help but giggle ... maybe it is the many glasses of wine she had but she felt as if the moment was going for a good hour . he drove back to the base and the two sat in the car for a while...satya bit her lip waiting for him to make a move but he didn't. jamison cleared his throat blushing but satya had enough of waiting she wanted him more than she even knew she couldn't fight it any longer. she leaned forward and gave jamison a kiss which turned into a slow sensual make out. the glass begin to fog jamison stopped hesitating after a few seconds of shock and gripped her thigh a bit which cause satya to gasp between the junkers lips. Both of their eyes opened softly satya was almost over the middle arm rest and stick shift. the two blushed and sat back down jamison got out and opened her door trying to not look her in the eye. she got out holding holding her stuffed bear and toy and jamison was holding the giant panda she had won. he walked her to her room and the two stood before jamison cleared his throat holding.

"i'r uhh hope you...enjoyed your self tonight..." he looked at her.

" satya nodded and opened her door "so..would you like to come in"

" uhhh'r...o..k" jamison walked in and put the panda down and sat down on her bed."you are a bit of a clean freak..."

"Yes Jamison I enjoy a clean space...you of all people should know " satya walked to the dresser and got a shirt out Jamison blushed

"S-so uhm...should.. I go or..." he asked as as he can see she was getting ready for bed. Satya pause and looked at him...

"Maybe I want you to...stay the night" satya blushed looking at her toes her arms around her back

"Stay the night...your talking to me right...?" Jamison raised a brow at her.

"Yes .." She. got a bit closer

"O-oh...sure h-heh" he got a bit sweaty

"May I...kiss you " satya asked unsure what Jamison wanted.

"Rekon You already done it...so'r" Jamison blushed scratching the back of his head. satya blushed and leaned forward to kiss him she could tell Jamison was a bit tense "relax Jami" she kissed his neck softly making him blush more

"Its hard to relax when you'r got a beautiful girl kiss'n on ya "Jamison said blushing

satyas eyes met with his the two blushed as they knew they wanted each other satya crawled next to Jamison on the bed not losing eye contact jamison kissed her " _finally_ " she thought Jamison got on top of satya their kissed turned to an intense tongue dance. Satya begin to unbutton Jamison's dress shirt Jamison pulled off his clip tie which made satya giggle between the junkers lips. jamison was unfazed by her tickled moment. and helped her remove his shirt. he threw it to the side and met her lips again with more passionate kisses. satya pulled back panting a bit.

" maybe i should change into something more suitable for this"

jamison blushed "i'r think that would be nice"

satya got up from under her Jurker and went and got a black and pink box jamison had no clue what it was but didnt pay any mind she went in the restroom and took just about 15 minutes. jamison had already took off his blue fitted slacks and had on some red boxer briefs and a clear slight hardness between his legs. satya came out in a black laced bra and panties making jamisons eyes widen and his jaw drop. you could see her curves he body was better than jamison ever imagine her skin glowed bright and her silk hair fell down on her shoulders and over one eye.

"Hullie dullie..." jamison said out loud

satya blushed moving her hair out of her face " do you like it?"

"fucking gorgeous" he said still in gazing at her

"well it is for you" satya got on top of the junker which made his erection more prominent the two gazed at each other a moment it was a look only some one gives when they are in love it was deep and soft but you can see the flame love passion and love in the both of them. satya leaned down and jamison met her lips swirling their tongues together in a heated french kiss. jamison hips pushed against satyas she could tell he was ready for a little more satya smirked and kissed his neck knowing exactly how to please him. satya grid against his erection biting her lower lip. jamison blushed letting out a groan.

"f-fuck satya..." jamsion gripped her hips

satya blushed and whispered in his ear " jami...i want you"

"oi ladie i want you'r bad" jamison gripped her again" come on...lovely stop teasing me..."

jamisons husky voice echoed in satyas mind. it filled her body with stars and it felt as if it would never stop ringing in her ear. but she love this feeling. satyas hand slid down the junkers briefs as she rubbed and felt on jamisons erection. jamsion blushed moaning. "c-christ .." jamsion said he was super hard and you can clealy see it.satya slipped his boxers off and jamisons erecton proped up like a sping.it was above average size satya thought at least 7 to 7-1/2 inches but maybe she was just in the moment. satya started to jerk him off and jamison let out a moan she kept it going adding small licks up his shaft jamison hips jerked up and twichted to her touch.

"oi shelia your bloodly killing me" jamison said with his mind clearly in a blur satya blushed as she licked her lips and opened her mouth as she begain to suck on his gerth. it was as if she was sucking on a cold popsicle and slurped and gaged on him .he was in another planet of bliss satya could taste the saltiness of his precum as she kept the same pace she had for the past few minutes.jamison gripped the sheets groaning trying his best to hold on to his cum

"oi satya i dont know if i can take this anymore longer" jamison groaned softly running his hand through her hair and squeezed tightly a cam inside satya mouth

she grabbed a extra shirt and spit it out in it

"s-sorry satya i..." satya cut him off and kissed him

" you were great" satya smiled

"but i want you to get something outta this" jamison said blushing

satya was wet and hot but didnt want to make jamison do anything he didnt want ...of course he wanted to do manythings with satya but he could tell shr wasnt ready for that step he moved his hand down her body and to her pussy which sent tingles down her spin making her shiver the pad of his fingers where surprisingly soft. he rub in a circle motion making satya more wet she moaned soft letting the junker do as he please the more. wet she got. his fingers at this point were soaked he kissed her neck and pushed a finger in making satya grip his arm and moan he slowly moved his finger in and out and added another and repeated until the thrid finger. satya was a sweaty mess biting on his arm to the point of a slight bruse which he didnt mind at all he kept rythem util a faint voice from under him moaned our for him

"m-more..."

jamison cuckled " that aint even all the way in " jamison smirked and pushed deeper per request of satya. granting him a satifide moan and a painful clawing of her nails and moved a bit fast for her her and tell she was full and at her point which made him pull out and rub her clit for a bit

"j-jami i-m gonna..." satya moaned out loud to the point where she bit her lip to hide the noise satya cam all over jamisons fingers leaving marks a a nice stain on the bed the tired two layed in the bed gasping for air in the hot smug room satya was sweaty and wet from her fluids but it didnt matter at the moment she just wanted to bw with jamison she. cuddled against the junker who at this point knew she wanted him to stay the night he wrapped his long arms around her and kissed her templethe two where satisfied for the time being and happy although jamison was left with som love marks he was ok with and satya hadnt felt this way since her last boyfriend some years ago the two where...happy and glad that this day ended the way it did.


End file.
